Slushy
Slushy A.K.A. Experiment 523 is an illegal genetic experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create ice and snow, but can also produce snowstorms. His one true place is making Shave Ice with Dupe. Appearance Slushy is an icy blue-coloured koala/penguin/seal-like creature with no ears, small arms and legs, a thin mouth, a large blue-green nose, dark blue eyes, and three icicles behind his head. Personality Slushy is an icy experiment with a one-track mind. He greatly dislikes the heat, but is very short-tempered about this. He is playful and often likes to play with his "cousins" by starting snowball fights, though sometimes enjoys messing with his victims by making the ground slippery or freezing something they need. He is known to be aggressive and apparently shares a grudge with Splodyhead due to his opposing element, but they resolved it in "Spike". Even though most experiments prefer to walk on all fours, Slushy likes to walk on his hind legs, but he will walk on all fours to walk faster, or when he's scared. Appearances Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 523 was the 523rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hamsterviel's funding. He was designed to produce ice and snow, and can also use his powers to convert areas into frozen tundras. 523 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 523's pod landing on top of a vending machine. When Stitch shook the vending machine while trying to get a soda, 523's pod fell out and rolled into a nearby drain, the sewage water activating the experiment. 523 then made his way to a helicopter base, where he stowed away aboard a helicopter and covered the entire island in snow. Stitch somehow vandalized the soda machine after it had malfunctioned before he and Lilo noticed the snowy weather in Kokaua Town, and went home to consult Jumba, who revealed 523 on his computer. Later, Lilo and Stitch fought 523 until he was eventually blasted into a net and captured in a containment orb by Gantu. However, Lilo and Stitch were able to get 523 back from Gantu after a brief struggle. 523, whom Lilo named Slushy, was then taken back to the house, where Lilo convinced Slushy to cover her place in more snow for a little winter fun. Although Stitch initially rejected the snow, as it was a form of water, he later joined Lilo and went ice skating and sledding with her. However, while they were busy playing in the snow, Gantu arrived and recaptured Slushy. The former then forced the experiment to cover the island in a massive blizzard and create a protective ice palace for Gantu and Experiment 625. Sometime later, Lilo and Stitch travelled to the ice palace to defeat Slushy, and made two snow replicas of themselves as bait, which Gantu blasted, enabling them to sneak past him and Reuben. However, Slushy spotted Lilo and Stitch inside and managed to trap them under some giant icicles. Fortunately, Jumba and Pleakley arrived with Splodyhead, who took on Slushy. A long, drawn-out battle ensued between Slushy and Splodyhead, which ended when the former froze the latter into a block of ice. Splodyhead was later freed and blasted a fireball into the sky at the top of Waialeale Peak to clear Slushy's snowstorms, while an overthrown Gantu came down with a cold. After Slushy was defeated and recaptured, Lilo and Stitch found him a one true place making Shave Ice. Slushy reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. In "Angel", Slushy was one of the experiments that Angel reverted to evil using her song, causing the former to go on a rampage by freezing the town. Later, Slushy and the other depraved experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship along with Stitch. In "Spike", Slushy was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. When Slushy created and threw a snowball at Pleakley with boredom, which accidentally hit Splodyhead, a battle ensued between the two experiments, which ended when Pleakley convinced Slushy and Splodyhead to attempt hugging therapy on each other. In "Remmy", Slushy was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Slushy and Splodyhead were seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as evil creations of Jumba's as part of a hoax to fool the head of E.G.O. In "Snafu", Slushy and Dupe were seen using their combined powers to sell multiple Shave Ice cones, which bought and enjoyed. Gantu then attempted to revert the rehabilitated experiments to evil by playing a recording of Angel's song, but due to interference from Experiment 120, Gantu's karaoke tape was played instead, much to Slushy and Dupe's humour. Leroy & Stitch In the film's opening, Slushy can be seen with Poki as the former sells Shave Ice. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Slushy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Slushy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by freezing oncoming waves of Leroys with his ice breath. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha 'Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Slushy made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Pix, Boomer, Blowhard, Kixx and Slugger when Yuna and Stitch visited Tokyo Disneyland. He makes a second appearance along with Sinker. Hamsterviel uses both of them to attack a cruise ship that he had lured Stitch onto. Trivia * Slushy's pod color is blue. * Slushy is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 523. Primary function: Freeze inducer." Category:Experiments Category:5-Series